


sandbox

by Me_Meow



Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [13]
Category: Synthesizer V, Vocaloid
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Children, Crushes, F/M, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, Minor Crushes, Neighbors, One Shot, Playgrounds, Short One Shot, Siblings, Sisters, Slice of Life, Twins, alternative universe - childhood friends, big families, birthday fic, kind of, sandbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Nero was nine when he met a girl playing in a sandbox.
Relationships: Akita Nero/Shian, Akita Neru/Kagamine Len, Akita Neru/Kagamine Rin
Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	sandbox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [94kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/94kun/gifts).



> Okay, if it wasn't obvious, I'm really bad at remembering people's birthdays, which makes me a really bad person. :(  
> So, uh... happy early/late birthday gift??? LMAO, I hope you enjoy nevertheless.

Akita Nero sat at the swing set bored and alone out of his mind. His twin sister, Neru, had abandoned him to go play soccer with the other pair of twins in their neighbourhood known as Kagamine’s Len and Rin. He knew his older sister had a crush on one of the pair though it didn’t matter which. What bothered Nero was that she had left him with no one to play with.

Yes, there were a few other kids playing around with one another, but Nero knew he wasn’t invited. Perhaps it was Neru’s bad attitude towards any other child excluding the Kagamine’s that gave the other childrens assumptions about him. Surely the Akita twins had the same personality, right?

Except they were wrong. While Neru was quite brash and rude towards anyone her age, Nero was much more polite towards most people. He would share his toys while Neru would be the selfish child and never let go. Unfortunately, Neru was much more confident than Nero so that’s how she managed to play with other children despite some might not like her.

There was one girl named Hatsune Miku who would play with both Akita twins, but she was at home sick with a fever and Nero wasn’t allowed to visit her in risk of infections.

Glancing around the playground full of cheerful children, Nero’s eyes closed in on the sandbox filled with plastic buckets and shovels void of any child. With a smile, Nero bounded over to the sandbox, quickly grabbing the biggest shovel and bucket and got to work.

It had only been ten minutes of Nero and the sandbox before another child had entered. The blond had the amount of concentration a nine-year old could have and it wasn’t long before he noticed the girl sitting next to him.

She was blonde, like him, and appeared to be seven years old. Her face looked bored and kind of scary for someone younger than Nero himself.

For a few minutes, none of them said anything. Nero eyed the girl warily as he continued to shovel sand into his bucket. He has never seen this girl before in the park. Maybe she just moved here? There was a house just across from Nero’s own house that was recently brought and at least five new kids would be here. Or at least, that was what Nero heard from Neru who most likely heard it from the other kids.

After a while, Nero spoke up. “Hi? I’m Nero. What’s your name?”

The blonde girl looked at him, her expression not changing. She was silent before she finally spoke up. “Shian.”

“Hi Shian. Nice to meet you.” He gave her a small grin. “I don’t remember you. Did you move here?”

This time, she didn’t say anything, but just nodded.

Nero was silent, unsure on what to say next. Tentatively, he asked, “Well… do you wanna build sandcastles with me?”

Shian tilted her head, staring blankly at the boy. Before Nero could speak up, however, Shian nodded.

“Cool.” He grinned before handing her a random pail and shovel. “Here.”

She stared at the held out objects before taking them and started digging. With a grin, Nero got back to work.

☆.･.･:★:･.･.☆

The pair have been working on their sandcastle for a while now and it looked quite good. Well, as good as it could get with children working on them.

As Nero just finished filling up the bucket with the uptempt time, Shian held up her bucket, showing that she had her bucket full of sand.

“Put a tower over there.” Nero pointed to the far side of the castle. Nodding, the girl flipped her bucket over, patting the top.

“Shian? Shian!” Two voices called out and both Nero and Shian looked up to see two girls running towards the sandbox.

“Shian!” The girl with redhead gasped loudly, and ran faster than the taller girl. She grabbed the blonde girl into a protective hug, sending a glare at Nero, who flinched. “Who are you? And what are you doing with our baby sis?”

“Chiyu, it’s alright.” The older girl said calmly as soon as she got to the sandbox. “I think Shian was making a new friend. Right, Shi?” She looked down at the blonde, who gave a small nod. “See? Now, say sorry to him.”

Looking away from Nero, Chiyu begrudgingly grumbled, “’m sorry for yelling at ya.”

“I-it’s okay.” Nero gulped nervously. The redhead scared him. She kind of reminded him of Neru when she got angry, which was often.

The blue-haired girl smiled. “That’s better. Anyways, hi there.” She waved to Nero, who hesitantly waved back. “I’m Cangqoing. These are my sisters, Chiyu and Shian.” The girl, Cangqoing, pointed to each girl respectively. “We got two more sisters - Xingchen and Haiyi - They’re over there.” She pointed towards the swingset where a girl with purple pigtails was pushing a girl with blue hair.

“I’m Nero.” The blond grinned. “You just moved across the street, didn’t ya?”

“Yeah.” Cangqoing’s grin grew even wider before she tilted her head. “Oh yeah. We gotta go home, Shian.”

The blonde girl looked up at her sister before giving a nod. As she stood up, Chiyu quickly grabbed Shian’s hand before shooting a small glare at Nero who frowned.

“Bye Nero.” Cangqoing gave a small wave

“Bye! See you soon Shian!” Nero smiled back.

“… Bye Nero.” Shian said quietly, giving the boy a small wave as well before the trio began walking towards the swingset.

Nero’s mouth dropped open. That was the first time Shian has spoken ever since they met. The blond continued to stare into space when he was suddenly hit in the back of the head, yelping. Rubbing the sore spot, he turned his head and glared at his twin sister, who had her arms crossed.

“C’mon, we gotta go home now.” She huffed before walking away. Realizing the younger boy was following her, Neru turned back and glared at him. “Hurry up, slowpoke.”

With a roll of his eyes, Nero stood up to follow his sister. Quickly glancing back, he saw Shian walking with her sisters and smiled to himself before quickly running to catch up with Neru


End file.
